The Survivors
by cherryripe169
Summary: One night the full moon is extremely close, which brings about a terrible event, leaving Draco, Ginny and others with only great losses, heartbreak and grief. What will become of the survivors? Will they band together to survive, or will all fall apart?
1. Failed Escape

**Disclaimer – I do not own any places, characters, or ideas from the Harry Potter Universe.**

Everything was completely still that night, as Ginny Weasley lay awake, eyes wide open, staring through the stained window at her bedside, up at the pale but radiant full moon. There were no disturbances – no sound to penetrate the thin, beige, peeling walls that were the limits of her bedroom, no unwanted lights flashing down the hallway. There was a strange absence of stars in the night sky; though the moon seemed closer than usual, and much, much brighter. It was eerie but beautiful. Breathing in, Ginny slowly shut her eyelids, drifting away to sleep.

Five minutes later, a piercing scream rang through her ears, as well as every other member of the Weasley household. Immediately, the Burrow was filled with panic – the scream that had echoed through the area only moments ago was utterly frightening – it could have only come from someone extremely terrified. Ginny shivered wildly until her brother Percy came in and grabbed her arm, and in doing so hurried her out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

'Are you okay, Ginny? Come on, down you go,' Percy comforted her as he helped her down the last few stairs.

The kitchen was cramped – there was no doubt the family had outgrown the Burrow years ago. Ginny glanced around to make sure everyone was there – that the scream hadn't come from one of her own family. She was relieved to find that everyone was present, standing in the kitchen. Ginny jumped as her mother appeared beside her and comforted her with an arm around Ginny's shoulder.

There was one member of the Weasley family that wasn't standing with the rest. Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father, was standing over by the kitchen window, looking out at the horizon with a wary look on his grey, aging face. 'Molly,' he whispered very quickly, in a panicked voice.

Mrs Weasley rushed over to the window, and peering out, she was horrified. The sun was coming up, and she could see the shadows of around ten figures up on the nearest hill. But the figures weren't just standing there...It was an attack.

'Oh my God,' Molly Weasley spoke, just loudly enough for Ginny and the others to hear. Five of the Weasley boys started to head for their parents, fighting for a spot at the window, while Ron and Ginny were frozen near the foot of the staircase. Molly started to take them both into her arms and pulled them into a rushed but tight embrace.

Ginny had no idea what was going on and was very confused by the situation, but managed to catch snippets of the conversation of the room. Phrases like 'What's going on?' and 'What will we do?' appeared often. The whole family was panicking.

'Quiet!' Arthur Weasley silenced the room sternly. 'Now everyone, I need you to get your warmest coats and put on your boots, and I need you to do this very quietly, and meet in the laundry afterwards. Quickly!'

The family moved as fast as they could, and before Ginny knew it they were all assembled in the laundry, where her father was giving out more instructions.

'It is vital that you follow my every move, is that clear?' Arthur whispered loudly. 'You all understand?' Ginny nodded like the rest, but she was so frightened it was painful to do so. Arthur finished by saying 'Do not make a sound, or you will put all of us in grave danger,' before carefully opening the back door.

It was freezing outside, there was a frost and the slick green grass was covered in ice. Ginny's father led the way, stepping carefully along the slate garden path, while Mrs Weasley took the rear to lock the laundry door. Noone made a sound. The family continued on from their backyard through the hills, into a deep valley that the youngest of the Weasley children had once played hide and seek in.

Twenty minutes had passed when the very youngest of the Weasley boys decided to ask a question.

'Is it alright to talk now?' Ronald whispered loudly.

Arthur stopped in his tracks, and turned around, causing everyone else to stop aswell. Ron was lucky that he didn't see the expression on his father's face at that point of time – Arthur Weasley was furious. Not only that, he was scared.

There was silence; only silence. The Weasleys were frozen, each wondering what was next, their bones aching with anticipation that something terrible was about to happen. The ones that had been at the window, the ones that had seen the attack upon the nearby hill, they were terrified. Ready, but terrified. Ginny and Ronald, however, were completely oblivious to what was waiting for them if they didn't escape successfully. This made it even more frightening.

Possibly five minutes passed before Arthur Weasley decided that it was safe to get back on the move after his son Ronald's life threatening mistake. The first few steps he made were quiet, careful, but the fourth fell on a brittle twig, which snapped loudly.

All of a sudden, growling erupted from atop the dark cliff face to the right of the Weasley family. This was it. Ginny jumped, but the silence returned.

Moments later, the growling appeared much closer. There were three of the creatures now, and the distance between Ginny's family and the growling creatures was closing fast. Ginny let out a loud gasp from her throat, and instantly the growls turned to barking, getting closer and closer every second.

This was when all hell broke loose. The creatures were upon them, and several ear shattering screams were made by Ginny and her family. They ran, all in different directions, ran for their lives.

Ginny, sprinting through the valley, running from the commotion behind her, managed a final glance over her shoulder. What she saw was horrifying. The beasts, whatever they may be, had eyes that stood out from the dark of night, glow in the dark, almost. They were snarling and howling and barking, and she could tell that most of her family were fighting for their lives. Shouts of 'Reducto' and 'Stupefy' echoed through the cool, shattered night air.

It was too much for Ginny – she tripped and fell, knocking her head hard on a rock on the ground. In her last few moments of consciousness, she wept.

**Hey, this is my first FanFiction ever, so please review and tell me what you really liked and what I didn't do so well! It would be really helpful and would hopefully make the story alot better, which would make it more exciting for you amazing people reading!**


	2. Meeting by Song

**Disclaimer – I do not own any characters, places or ideas from the Harry Potter Universe.**

**Ok, so this chapter doesn't really have as much action as the first, sorry about that, but I hope you amazing readers find it alright! Please let me know in a review what you think, and what you would like to see more of in the story **

Draco hadn't gotten any sleep, instead, he had spent the whole night wide awake, listening, whimpering into his arm to muffle the sound. He wasn't completely sure whether or not it was safe for him to exit his wardrobe yet.

The last thing he heard from the horrendous beasts that had been inside his stately mansion had been at least three hours before, so Draco decided to get out quickly and escape. He figured that the beasts would soon discover that they had left him behind, and would come back for Draco. That couldn't happen, he needed to move, and fast.

Draco filled a large satchel with several pieces of fruit that had been scattered around the dining room floor, some of it bruised and some of it lacerated from the previous nights disaster, and a glass bottle of water. Throwing in some other essentials, he then hurried to the bottom of the garden into the woods. It was the break of dawn, the sun was just appearing on the horizon. This made Draco feel the slightest bit less frightened.

He ran, ran, and ran – sprinting through the woods at a terrific speed, unsure of where he was going. Draco's only thought was '_Get away quickly'_.

It took only one hour for Draco Malfoy to become exhausted, the sleepless night and the endless running had taken their toll. He curled up at the base of a wide – trunked oak tree, and fell asleep.

...

The sun was high in the cool blue sky when Ginny woke. The rock on the ground that had knocked her out the previous night was now lying right in front of her grimy face, blocking her line of sight. Turning over onto her back, Ginny was blinded by the sunlight that streamed into her eyes and was imprinted in the back of her mind for a few minutes.

Ginny Weasley suddenly remembered the events of the previous night, and jumped to her feet, blinking in order to see again. The familiar valley from her childhood didn't seem quite as beautiful as she remembered it, but maybe that was just because of the horror that had taken place there recently.

Slowly walking back in the direction of the Burrow, Ginny soon reached the spot that she had left her family. It was terrible.

Sorrow filled her heart as she noticed the colouring of the ground. Her heart beat strongly as salty tears leaked out from under her now shut eyelids and her breaths became shorter and more frequent.

Soon Ginny had fallen to her hands and knees, picking up one of the bloodstained stones that lay there, caressing it in the palms of her hands. She then threw it as hard as she could against the craggy cliff face that was the western wall of the valley, and watched it fall to the ground afterwards. She ripped out handfuls of bloodstained grass and released them into the air, watching the blades get carried along a couple of metres by the breeze. At that point, Ginny Weasley was a mess. She crumpled to a heap on the ground, clenched her fists and clamped her eyes tightly shut, and cried out in agony for her family.

...

After a few hours of lying on the warm, rocky ground of the valley in despair and deep thought, it occurred to Ginny that she wouldn't survive if she stayed there forever. She needed to do something, anything, to survive. The valley was miles and miles from any wizarding community, and she had left her wand on her bedside table at the Burrow. Going back to the Burrow to get her wand wasn't an option for Ginny – she had forgotten the way, and she figured that much of it had probably been ripped apart by the beasts that had come for the Weasley family.

Instead, Ginny pocketed one of the deep red coloured pebbles, and headed in the opposite direction – the way her father had been leading Molly, Ginny and her brothers the night before. She recalled from her pre-wizarding childhood that there was a forest and a lake at the end of the valley.

Shrugging out of her heavy, floor length coat, she walked, letting the strengthening spring sun rays at her bare, exposed shoulders. The valley was not as lengthy as she remembered it to be, and she soon found herself standing on the shores of the large, clear lake, forest trees surrounding her.

_Oh, how nice it would feel to swim!_ Ginny thought. And so she did. Before doing so, she removed her sweaty, dark blue V-neck tee, her white mini pajama shorts, and her undergarments, so that she was naked. She dived into the clear water and felt the crisp, clean feeling engulf her body. Refreshed completely, Ginny surfaced, gasping for air.

She then swam to the edge of the beautiful lake to retrieve her clothes, which she started to wash in the clean water, by rubbing them with one of the smooth stones Ginny retrieved from the lake floor. First humming, but then singing, Ginny was completely immersed in the perfect setting, and somehow forgot about the world.

...

Draco Malfoy awoke to the sweetest, most delicate yet also the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard with his own ears. The melody was strong and perfect, almost completely harmonising with the natural sounds of the forest. He leapt to his feet dizzily and started to follow his ears.

The song led him to the edge of a crystal clear lake that seemed vaguely familiar to him. He wasn't concerned by this, however, but was completely mesmerized by the soft arpeggios and lovely notes that were drifting over from the other side of the lake, in the direction of the narrow valley he could see in the distance. Draco started to rush, stumbling, around the shore of the lake.

Soon, but not soon enough for Draco's liking, a figure came into sight. The figure was far enough away that he could not distinguish any of the features of the body, but as he drew closer, it was apparent that what he was staring at was the back of a naked girl.

All of a sudden, the singing stopped, and Draco realised that the girl was moving up into shallower water, and would no doubt be exiting the lake.

'That was beautiful!' he yelled loudly to the girl; he just couldn't stop himself.

The girl in the distance whirled around, her long, dark red, voluminous hair fanning out as she did so. Realising she had an audience, she squealed loudly and immediately ducked underwater. When she reappeared, it was only her head that surfaced. Ginny Weasley glared furiously into the eyes of the white-blonde haired boy she saw standing before her at the lakes edge.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! If you could, please do, it would help alot. I would really like to know what you guys think of my story. (:**


	3. Empathy from an Enemy

**Disclaimer – I do not own any places, characters or ideas from the Harry Potter Universe.**

The beautiful peace and quiet of the natural, green forest that lay at the end of the valley was interrupted when Ginny Weasley screamed at Draco Malfoy across the water.

'Oh my God! Turn around, you idiot, you perv! What the hell do you think you're doing? Go on, turn around and get the hell away!' Ginny Weasley didn't know who she was yelling at, all she knew was that he looked quite scrawny, he had the palest skin and hair that she had ever seen, including her own, and that she was extremely angry at him.

Draco Malfoy, completely in shock and embarrassed, was speechless. He shuffled one way for a few steps, then changed directions, and again went back the way he had been moving in the first place. The whole situation was quite awkward, but he didn't want to run from the mysterious girl, so he sat out of sight behind a large pine tree.

Though her clothes were still sopping wet from the lake, Ginny Weasley was dressed in only a few minutes. By that time she had started to search for the strange boy that had been spying on her.

'Where are you?' she called through the woods; the canopy was so thick and lush that the sound of her voice echoed around her as if she was in a cave. 'Show yourself, idiot. I know you didn't leave. I need a word.'

Draco took a few deep breaths and puffed out his chest in order to look more confident. He slipped his hand into his wand pocket just in case, then slowly emerged from the safety of his hiding place.

The two were clear of each other's identities the second that they laid eyes on each other's curious faces. The hatred sparked immediately.

'Malfoy?' Ginny questioned. "Oh my God. What the hell.'

'Nice to see you too, Weasel,' Draco snarled sarcastically.

The next thing that happened was totally unexpected.

Ginny Weasley, tomato red with anger, advanced on Draco so that their faces were centimetres from touching. She stared coldly into his dark grey, stony eyes.

Without warning, Ginny punched him as hard as possible in the nose.

Draco fell back instantly, taken aback by the actions of the girl standing in front of him. He pulled out his wand and instinctively performed the body-bind curse on her.

Standing over the Weasley girl that he loathed so much, he observed her. Her hair was deep red, long and wavy, the shorter strands around her face and the ends looking blonder and somewhat crimped. It was splayed out on the ground surrounding her face. Ginny's eyes were red, bloodshot, and her petite, angular nose a little inflamed; her lips were dry and peeling. For a few seconds, Draco found himself strangely attracted to the girl, but shook it off almost as quickly as the feeling arrived.

'Too far, Weasel,' he muttered under his breath.

But what would he do? He couldn't just leave her there, there was obviously a reason she wasn't with her family and Draco wanted to find out why. So Draco used his wand to transfigure some branches from a nearby willow into ropes, and tied the Weasley girl to a tree before performing the body-bind counter-curse.

As soon as Ginny could speak, she started to yell at Malfoy more. This was fixed by an uttered 'Silencio' which in Draco's opinion shut her up quite effectively.

'If you promise to stop yelling and keep your trap shut, Weasel, I'll let you talk.'

Ginny Weasley nodded, so Draco lifted the spell.

'Now, tell me what the hell you are doing here.' Malfoy commanded.

'Why would I tell you that, Malfoy?' Ginny replied arrogantly.

'I didn't realise you had so much fire in you, Weasel. You always seemed too _pathetic_ to be able to say anything, anyway, come to think of it. Poor little pathetic, redhead blood-traitor, unworthy of speech. Especially around that famous Harry Potter,' Draco spat as he said his school time nemesis' name. 'So what, did you have his initials tattooed to every inch of your body? Pathetic.'

'I'm not eleven anymore, Malfoy. You don't intimidate me. In fact, you don't intimidate anyone, to be honest. All talk and no sting.' Ginny rolled her eyes and spoke lazily. She was actually a little relieved that Malfoy was insulting her, not torturing her – that meant he was still an immature little schoolboy, and that he hadn't yet been inducted as a Death-Eater just yet. Harry, Ron and Hermione had suspected that he would have by now; but it was now apparent they were wrong.

Draco was angered by the Weasley girl's comment, but he held back what he really wanted to say. He was still confused about why she was here, so he asked again.

'Why are you here?'

It took a few seconds for Ginny to retrace the happenings of the past 24 hours in her head, but it came back all too quickly. The terrors rushed back into her mind like water crashing out of a broken dam, or the sun coming out from behind a cloud and blinding every eye that looked up at it. Ginny fought back tears as she gulped several mouthfuls of the woody air.

'The werewolves,' Ginny whispered softly; her eyes were zoned out, her thoughts in a different place.

Draco gasped in realisation, and releasing Ginny from the ropes, rushed up to hug the one person in the whole world that was going through exactly the same thing as he was.

**Review please, it would help give me an idea about how to improve! thanks =D hope you guys liked this chappie! (:**


End file.
